


Drabble: I can't wait any longer

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [17]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, His parts are described as cock/dick/hole, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Some Octane for the prompt phrase: I can't wait any longerOrIn which Octane is as impatient as he is competitive and looks so pretty all tied up and whining.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Drabble: I can't wait any longer

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my tumblr @sinningplumpprincess for more odds and ends and to ask me junk!

Competitive. Speedy. Reckless. Daredevil. All were good words to describe your boyfriend. Ones often used in headlines or in the many articles written about him online.

But one, one always stuck out to you the most with an almost amused smirk each time. A small, little word that fit the bill so perfectly in ways only you and Octavio would know quite as clearly.

**_Impatient._ **

No, he was the hardest person by far you’d ever had underneath you. Switching dynamics was easy enough between the two of you, it just depended on his mood. Sometimes he wanted to pound into you with a beautiful silicone cock and make you scream at his intensity, and sometimes? Sometimes you got him just like this.

His throat is exposed from how he throws his head back, his undercut is thicker and longer these days with his roots growing about an inch or two of dark brown then neon green. A beautiful mess around his head as his honeyed hazel eyes roll back into his head.

Gorgeous pink rope wraps around his body in intricate ways, tying his arms behind his back and oh so carefully wrapped across his chest in ways to avoid irritating the scars under his pecs. Following down, down the curve of his body and locked around each thigh to frame his mound and force the stumps apart. All leading to a beautiful little knot at his lower abdomen and containing a hitachi wand resting right on his fat cock, reddened and his hole twitching with his flesh shiny from his own slickness.

You watch his throat strain, his lips part, eyes fluttering and looking oh so close to that delicious, delicious freedom-

You flick the switch at the base of the wand, stopping its loud vibrations and watch as his entire body convulses forward with lack of orgasm. Tears bead in his eyes, blearily looking at you as his head lifts up and he hisses, “ ** _I can’t wait any longer!_** Baby- please, thi-this is the fourth time!” He absolutely wails by the end, head falling back when all you do is show your amusement with a quirk of the side of your lips.

“Aw, only four times? Come on, don’t you want to beat your last score?” You coo, moving the wand a bit to pull off his cock, watching the string of slick connecting to it with an eye of hunger but restraining yourself. Just barely. 

Octavio’s whimper is full of misery, rolling his hips pathetically into nothing and hardly having the balance to do so. You spare him a little mercy, letting your hand squeeze his thigh cruelly before sliding between his legs and sandwiching his cock between your index and middle finger. It lets him hump up into your palm weakly, still giving him friction but only enough to keep interested.

“How-how many?” He asks through small pants, rolling his head to the side to look at you with those beautiful puppy dog eyes. His hair curls onto his sharp cheekbones, over his pierced ears and threatening to make your heart burst from his cuteness.

“Five. If you can make it to six, I’ll make it worth your while?” You promise in return, letting your fingers dip lower, sinking two fingers with ease inside of him and near groaning at how wet he is. His low moan is worth it, how his eyes flutter as his hips meet your palm to grind there.

Later, later he will show you what teasing gets you. But for now? Now he just nods his head vigorously so you’ll get the show on the road.

Impatient and competitive.


End file.
